wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Quest
En quest er en oppgave gitt av en NPC til en Spiller karakter som gir en belønning nåt fullført. Likevel kan noen quests komme ved å høyre-klikke på skilt (vanligvis "Ettersøkt Plakat" typen), lese tekstruller eller dokumenter, åpne beholdere, bruke en spessielt looted gjenstand (som sier "Begins a quest" på tooltip når man har musen på den), eller bare fullføre en annen quest (kjede-quest). Starte Ut i fra hvilken rase vil du starte i en forskjellig geografisk region med noen felles quest og noen rase/klasse-spesifik quests med flere lav-level skapninger og et begrenset antall NPCs. Mange quests i World of Warcraft enkelt-quests, men det er også ofte flere oppfølgingquests som blir en lang rekke. Mange NPCs kan tilby deg mer enn en quest; når man snakker med dem, får du et vindu som gir deg tilbud til å velge hvilken quest du ønsker å snakke med dem omto, ved å bruke symbolene over hodene dems. For å finne frem questen eller statusen til en uferdig quest, snakk til NPC'en med en quest status indikator. Til tider når du eventyrer i Azeroth, kan du komme over dropede eller fiksede items som gir ut quester når aktivert (høyre-klikket). Periodiske Quester Periodiske quester, som normale quester, er vanligvis ikke-gjentakelige under den samme perioden; likevel kan de bli gjentatt det følgene året. Se Blizzard's Event Calendar for eksakte datoer av begrenset tid events og deres quester. Datoer gitt for deres 2006-07 periode med mindre det forandres: *Darkmoon Faire - Hver måned *Children's Week - 9. mai - 16. mai *Scourge Invasion - 20. juni - 150 kamper vunnet *Midsummer Fire Festival - 21. juni - 5. juli *Hallow's End - 18. oktober - 1. november *Feast of Winter Veil - 22. desember - 4. januar *New Year - 31. desember - 1. januar *Love is in the Air - 10. febrar - 13. februar *Lunar Festival - 12. februar - 2. mars *World Events Quest Belønninger De fleste belønninger tar form som items eller penger, men noen quester (spessielt klasse-spesifike) gir abilities eller formler. Noen av de mer ønskede belønning gjenstandene inkluderer uncommon kvalitet eller bedre gjenstander eller reciper for å bruke i professions. Alle quester pleier å inkludere XP som en del av belønningen, delv om noen gjentakelige reputation quester ikke belønnes med XP. Ekstra notater: * Noen quester tillater deg å velge mellom belønnings gjenstander. * De fleste belønnings gjenstander er bind on pickup, også kjent som Soulbound. * The completion of quests will also impact your reputation with particular factions, which can have further beneficial effects such as cheaper prices at vendors and access to special vendors such as mounts. * Noen belønnings gjenstander kan noen ganger ikke bli brukt av karakteren din (vanligvis basert på basert på klasse). *Level 60 (ikke-utvidelsespakke eiere) eller level 70 (utvidelsespakke eiere) karakterer får nå penger istedenfor XP for å fullføre quester. Dette ble gjort for å oppmuntre til å fortsette å fullføre quests i slutten av spillet. Det ser ut til å være 10 kopper for hver XP som questen ville vanligvis gitt; men, gjentakelige quester er unntak for denne regelen og vil ikke gi ekstra penger. de:Quest el:Quest en:Quest es:Quest fr:Quête it:Quest nl:Quest pl:Quest pt-br:Quest ru:Задание